


Prologue - Kwon Soonyoung

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [54]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Loss of Parent(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: Tw// grief~~~~~~~Soonyoung shook his head lightly. Only resorted to stare into the pool at the centre of the room. Clear and peaceful. Just perfect for the favorite of Lady Kwon.Late Lady KwonMinghao corrected himself painstakingly.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun & Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Prologue - Kwon Soonyoung

“Do you want some food Soonyoung-ah?” Jun asked.

His words echoed off the walls of the exquisite yet desolate chamber of the Lady Kwon. The first syllables uttered since morning.

Soonyoung shook his head lightly. Only resorted to stare into the pool at the centre of the room. Clear and peaceful. Just perfect for the favorite of Lady Kwon.

_ Late Lady Kwon _

Minghao corrected himself painstakingly. And the fresh burn scar burned promptly. A reminder of his failure to save the woman who had saved him. A hand unconsciously stroked the sensitive skin. He could still see the serene smile in the pool smiling on them. So different from how he had left her in the fire screaming.

Minghao tried to hold in the flinch on his face.

Junhui’s hand came to the marred shoulder snapping Minghao out of that night three months ago and his face had a consoling expression.

_ It wasn’t your fault _

Junhui was clearly going through a tough time. His back had been scalded completely from protecting Minghao and Soonyoung as they ran out. And he still couldn’t wear robes without some help. He had tried. And failed too. He didn’t need Minghao’s insecurities on him either. 

As to the guilt, he supposed it wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. It wouldn’t be guilt it actually listened to reason. Many had come up to them through the course of the first month trying to assuage it. As if it were erasable by a few words.

Minghao looked at the crown prince at the thought of the mourning period. It had been the worst month of Soonyoung’s life. He had collapsed inside the burning quarters choking on smoke. And his mother had saved them with her life. Bedridden with soot in his lungs and burns on his stomach, he had missed the entire period. With him now healed, it seemed his mourning period had just begun.

He had only woken up a month after the incident. Maybe he was still hoping he would wake up from the living nightmare. As if they could ever imagine that their only parent would leave like this.

_ Abandoned. _

_ Hurting. _

_ Guilty. _

_ Pain. _

_ So Much Pain. _

“Food” Jun stressed again

Soonyoung’s head shook again. He was just staring at the urn stored at the base of the pond. Lady Kwon’s final resting place. He was staring at the silver urn. Almost trying to will her back to life.

“We’ll bring some.” Minghao offered, squeezing Junhui's hand on his shoulder.

_ We’ll try _

“Just...please...don’t...” Soonyoung said softly. Rough from no use.

Jun and Minghao had no other choice but to try and sit near him. It was rare he spoke. That either meant he was too sad or that he was getting better. Regardless, they would be for him. Those people out there weren’t family. Even Soonyoung’s father. Who had walked away after the mourning period to another kingdom to court someone. They would claim any relation to them just until there was good news. On bad news, they would offer their condolences and make their way elsewhere.

In the end, Minghao and Junhui and Soonyoung knew they were alone But they were at least alone together. 

Lady Kwon had brought them together. Minghao from the streets, Jun from his abusive noble father and Soonyoung. Three brothers. 

“She would want you to take care of yourself...” Junhui tried, but even he couldn’t hold back a stutter at the ‘she’ 

“You don’t want to starve do you?” Minghao joked.

_ You don’t want to leave us too? _

That was a breaking point

Soonyoung ducked his head and sniffled. Minghao bracketed his trembling form with his arms and looked at Junhui for advice.

_ What do we do? _

That was the question right? What now? What would happen to them? How could they continue. It was as if the north star of their voyage was lost. They were just left to the vicious sea.

“I just want to see her again.” Soonyoung whispered finally. He was barely holding tears. Just like them. “Just once...Please let this be a d-dream”

_ Helpless _

_ Scared _

_ Disoriented _

_ Alone _

A dam burst at the reality. Minghao and Junhui just clutched each other through silent tears. 

“She’s gone!” Soonyoung cried. His tone filled with desperation. A cry for anyone to correct him. 

Junhui’s shoulders shook at the reality that no one would come. No one would tell them they were wrong. And no one would even care for them anymore.

_ No. _

_ This can’t happen. _

Minghao wiped his eyes furiously ignoring the fresh tears. “We-We’ll do something. Okay? Anything?” He coached himself. If it helped his hyungs, even better. 

Anything to ease to the pain. 

“O-Okay...we...we’ll be each other’s mother okay? So what if Lady Kwon is gone huh?” Jun tried. The last sentence made it out of trembling lips and had a choking sound to it, but it was their attempt.

Like a man with an injury attempting to walk with his legs for the first time. Trying to succeed. In the desire for some normalcy and happiness.

But what deception. It won’t work. She was irreplaceable. They knew that. But they also know that she would be disappointed in them if they crumbled. She would whip them up into a frenzy and get them ready to charge life in full force.

Her brightness, energy and wisdom were-

“Fine.”

Minghao paused his thoughts. Soonyoung’s voice was firm. A change from the months of light, hoarse and trembling tones born of grief. 

Firm with conviction.

“I will become just like her. For you two.” 

What could they say? Minghao and Junhui just sat. Staring. 

Suddenly, they were seeing their lady in the small twelve year old boy who was squaring his shoulders. Refusing to shatter under pressure. A diamond in the making.

“And I won’t leave.” Soonyoung promised.

His face was twisted into an unnamable expression. Part feigned stoicism and the obvious toll it took in making a promise he was not equipped to fulfill any time soon.

But that was bravery wasn’t it?

Not in the face of power...

But in the face of fear.

And from that day, Minghao and Jun found their North Star once again and were ready to set sail. This time with it.

_ Your legacy will live on my lady _

~~~~~From the Private Records of Confidant Xu Minghao, The8~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Will post this better later~  
> But enjoy and do tell me how it gave you insight into the three characters~  
> Figured y'all were curious about their scars...


End file.
